The Omega Chronicles
by Tony lol
Summary: In this EPIC story, my friends and I go on all kinds of adventures! Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Takes place on the Minecraft server


**What's up, people!? :D Just so you know, the scenario of this fanfiction is not exactly the same as it is currently in Omega Realms. Everything else is the same... almost :) Thanks for reading, and enjoy! My in-game name is TonyAndGrace, and if you wanna be in the next one, mail or message me :3**

I sat in our base in front of the fireplace. HYP3RGIRL runs from chest to chest and puts some nether warts in the brewing stand.

"What're you making?" I inquire.

"Strength pots :D" HYP3R responds with a smile.

"Cool. :3" I turn the page of the book I'm reading. Soon, the story gets boring.  
>"Hmm." I mutter, throwing the book on the ground. I get up from my wooden chair and do spawn. The newly promoted helper Hunterx14d flies through the sky. "Hey, Hunter! Gratz! :O :O" I yell gleefully, running beneath and bowing several times vigourously. He falls through the air and lands on the stone ground with a _thump_.

"Thanks, Grace. :3" he replies, tossing me a gapple.

":D" I grin and throw it into my enderchest. I walk over to the shop and check my balance. I frown when I discover that I only have $1039. "Grrrr..." I growl, buying some wood and books, deciding to make an enchanting room for OneX. Suddenly, ZexyZek logs on. "Oh, lord." I brace myself for the spam waves.

"Hi." I wince as he greets everyone flatly.

"ZEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"ZEKKKK TROLL MEEEEE!"

"TP TO ME ZEK I HAVE MONEYYYYYYY"

"I NEED TO TAKE A SCREENIE WITH U!"

''I 3 YOU, ZEXYYY!" The unrelenting screams of fans pound my eardrums.  
>"Makkkke it stooopppp..." I cry out, grasping my head with both hands.<p>

"HE'S GONE, SHUT UP!" ShuanyGT shouts at them. I check to see if Zek is online. He has left. I let go of my ears.  
>"GUYS, HE'S TROLLING" Santa6654's voice rings out.<p>

"No, he isn't. Do you even watch John's videos? He said he's making one every SUNDAY from now on. It's WEDNESDAY, for god's sake." Shuany tells Santa.

"Oh." he mumbles. I walk over to shop. I grab 9 slime balls out of my ender chest and throw them all into the crafting table to make a slime block. It doesn't work.

"When is this fudging server going to fudging update the fudging version?" I shout impatiently.

"Saturday, TonyAndGrace." Ethan says.

"Thx." I respond, doing /f home and letting the slime drop to the floor. Before I appear home, I see a nub pick them up. I'm about to roar with rage. Then I remember that I don't need them anyways. Pop. I appear next to the brewing station in our base. HYP3R is still making pots. I check the potions double-chest and it's almost full of Potions of Strength II. ":O" is all I can utter.

HYP3R chuckles. "There are alot."

I nod my head and do /home to see where my home's set. Pop. I appear in an obsidian base. I do /f map. It's set in TwoX's base. Those copycats. I smirk when I think of a malicious plan. First, we ally them. Then, we break their chests and take their stuff.

I chuckle to myself, unsympathetic to the OP faction I'm planning to raid.

"Hunter, ally TwoX. Their permissions allow allies to break things, and I have home set in their base. :3" I state.

"Okay. :D"

**TwoX **is now an allied faction.

I grin, doing /f f TwoX. No followers are online.

"HAHAHA..." I laugh. I do /fc p. "WHO WANTS TO HELP ME AND OneX RAID? :D"

"I'll help :)" Shuany says.

"^^^" turtleboy22001 volunteers.

"I'll help, too! :3" bubblelox yells.

"Okay, we have 1, 2, 3-" I start to count.  
>"ME TOO!" cyber_spaceman shouts.<p>

"Can I go?" ZexySheep questions.

"I wanna come :)" sliceofbread11 says.

"Let me come!" highsteel orders.

"^^" minewatchviktor agrees.

"I want to raid!" Anycade1 screams.  
>"I WANNA GO WITH U!" 1nactive_Wall says.<p>

"OKAY, NO MORE VOLUNTEERS. Me and OneX will contemplate who gets to come." I announce. I do /fc f. "Who's gonna come?" I ask Hunterx14d, the leader of my faction.

"Hmm..." Hunter ponders. "High, slice, Shuany... umm, turtleboy, bubblelox, and... cyber." he decides.

"Okay," I say, opening a doublechest and taking some Uber armor out, and putting it on. I grab some pots and a few gapps. I then do /home and tell everyone to tp. All of the players are now in TwoX's base.

"Okay, guys, get in order." Hunter commands. I nod, holding shift a block to the left of him. "Everyone, this is how it will go. OneX has allied this faction so we can break blocks. You all should do /f enemy TwoX or get an officer/leader in your fac to do so-" He brings his OP sword in front of his chest to emphasize, and continues. "-just in case anyone logs on to obstruct our mission. Be wary, because these people might have Skype. Which means they might tell eachother when they are going to start playing."

"And they'll all log on at the same time." I finish. Hunter dips his head in agreement.

"Yes. But it's not very likely that they will log on. Get next to the chests everyone! Let the raid... BEGIN!" he shouts, breaking a chest instantaniously with his Freedom axe. _POPOPOPOP_! Ores and supplies burst around the room, and they are picked up by everyone. I break several chests, and my inventory is half full with Freedom tools and OP supplies. A huge grin of sheer joy spreads across my face as diamonds, gold, iron, redstone, gapples, obsidian, OP armor- everything you can think of- flies through the room like a tornado of pure happiness. We dance around, picking up goodies until the base is empty.

"That. Was. Epic." ShuanyGT states firmly.

"I got so much stuff. lel" bubblelox announces.

"Is everyones inv full? ^-^" I ask everyone, noting that there is a pile of sticks and useless items in the corner where everyone dumped them, so they could pick up more items.

"Yep!" A chourus bounces off of the obsidian walls. Suddenly, someone appears in the center of the empty room, who isn't one of us. ShuanyGT is the first to react. He pounces on top of the victim, repeatedly stabbing him in the stomach and chest. We all jump on top of him and pound him until he dies. His inventory sprays everywhere. We cannot pick it up. Lucklily, clearlag takes it away.

"Rekt." Hunter says.

"Mhmm." We all agree. I teleport back to f home, putting all of the stuff away. I dive onto my bed after a hard day's work.

THE END :3

**Hope you enjoyed the story, guys! There might be a part two. Thanks for reading and happy raiding! ^-^ And please tell me if there is anything scattered or spelled wrong! :) :)**


End file.
